


The Angel & The Devil

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Multi, Threesome, by request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was written by request :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel & The Devil

I sat cross legged on the edge of the large California king sized bed admiring the dark red walls of our bedroom. 

The heavy black double doors opened to reveal my love, dressed in all black while his brother Shannon entered behind him in all white. 

Jared shut the doors quietly as Shannon approached the bed and stood to my left, while Jared moved to stand in front of me. 

"Hello Pretty Girl" He spoke softly. 

"Hello Sir" I replied

"Now my brother has requested a favor of me this evening." He said motioning to Shannon. "I expect that you'll treat him with the same respect you've shown me these last three years. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir"

Jared extended his hand toward me while looking at Shannon giving him permission to approach me. 

I'd always thought Shannon was an attractive guy, but I had never thought of him as a lover. 

We'd become friends over the last few years that Jared and I had been together and he was more like family to me. 

Jared had approached me with Shannon's request earlier in the week assuring me that it would only occur on very special occasions. 

This request was part of an extended birthday weekend for him and I was happy to comply with his and Jared's demand. 

Shannon moved toward me licking his lips setting himself down next to me and leaned down kissing my neck. 

My eyes instantly closed at the feeling of his lips on me. He was somehow softer, and more controlled than Jared. I enjoyed the change for once. 

I felt the bed sink behind me as Jared sat down sliding his hands over my shoulders kissing the other side of me. 

The devil on one shoulder and the angel on the other. 

"Kiss her." Jared whispered. 

Shannon shot Jared a slight look of shock almost as if he'd been told not to do that. 

He turned his honey colored eyes to me hooking his finger under my chin lifting my face to his. 

He leaned in slowly pressing his soft lips to mine, letting a soft moan as he took the kiss deeper sliding his tongue in my mouth. 

His taste was familiar yet still different and not at all unpleasant. 

I felt Jared's hand sliding up from behind me kneading my breast through the thin tank top I had worn that evening, making me moan in Shannon's mouth. 

I took my hands and stretched them to each man's lap rubbing my palms across the hardening cocks that were aching to be touched. 

"Mmm. She's an eager little girl." Shannon said with a smile after breaking our kiss. 

Jared laughed slightly as he removed his shirt tossing it to the floor. 

As the older Leto followed suit with his own shirt, Jared tied his hair back in a messy bun and stood from the bed. 

Shannon wrapped his muscular arms around me once again to kiss me, only this time his hands found their way up my shirt and to my bare breasts. 

Pinching my nipple between his thumb and finger, he caused another moan from me as I arched my body toward him. 

The sounds of Jared's unbuckling and unzipping of his pants jingled in my ear as Shannon stood and walked away for a moment. 

I turned to Jared, who was stroking himself now as I removed my tank letting it fall to the floor. 

I knelt down before him and reached for his swollen prick, when my hand was slapped away. 

"No, no Pretty Girl" he said gruffly "You'll serve our guest first."

"Yes Sir"

With that Shannon appeared before me now, his clothing long since gone. 

I admired his hardened dick as he spread his pre-cum across the head of it with his thumb. 

He was thicker than Jared but about the same length, so it was a bit intimidating. 

My eyes wandered over the drummer's body as I reached my hand up to his cock. 

He placed his hands at the back of my head gently as I flicked my tongue across the tip of him, finally taking as much as I could of him into my mouth. 

The unfamiliar scent of his sex filled my nose as I reached one hand up to grip his hip as I bobbed my head down his length. 

"Fuck, Baby Girl" he moaned

I took him in to my hand stroking him at the same pace as I flicked and sucked at his heavy balls causing another moan to escape him. 

"I wanna taste you" he moaned 

I backed away and stood before him for a moment before his hands met my waist kissing me deeply again. 

"Is she wet?" I heard Jared ask behind me. 

Without stopping our kiss, he reached between us rubbing my wetness through my panties making me moan slightly. 

"Fuck yeah she is" he replied

Jared chuckled lowly. 

"Get on the bed."

Taking Jared's orders I slid on the bed and laid next to him as his fingers wrapped around my neck as he kissed me. 

His fingers made a path between my breasts, encircled my stomach and slid underneath my panties. 

"Mmm. That's my Pretty Girl."

I became aware of rough fingers tugging at the thin fabric while Jared's fingers began to work my clit. 

"Spread your legs Baby Girl"

Jared removed his hand as Shannon slid his powerful arms under my thighs gripping my hips and pulling me down toward his waiting mouth. 

He sucked and expertly flicked at my most delicate parts making me moan loudly. 

Jared smirked as he sat up kneeling at my side. 

"God damn you taste good" Shannon said taking a breath. 

"Taste yourself" Jared groaned as he slipped the fingers he'd used on me into my mouth. 

Shannon slid two fingers inside my core as he continued lapping at my pussy as I arched my back in ecstasy. 

"Oh fuck." I managed to groan. 

"Filthy mouth you got there Pretty Girl. Let's put it to good use."

Jared guided his cock slowly in to my mouth as I lifted up resting on my elbows. 

Shannon continued to work me with his mouth and tongue, as I felt the heat of my release swelling in my soul. 

A muffled moan escaped me as I made my way up and down Jared's prick, sucking him off just the way he liked. 

Shannon began sliding his fingers in and out of me at a much more rapid pace as he flicked his tongue along my clit causing my orgasm to finally break through as my thighs shook. 

Shannon cleaned my release with his tongue as Jared's hand gripped my throat forcing me away from him. 

"You've disrespected our guest Pretty Girl. You didn't ask permission."

"I'm sorry Sir."

"You'll need to apologize to Shannon now"

"Please forgive me Sir"

"I don't think you mean it Baby Girl"

A smirk appeared on Jared's face as Shannon began to play the game. 

"On all fours" Jared commanded

I got in to the position that was expected of me while Shannon and Jared switched spots. 

A sharp sting across my ass was felt just before Jared thrust himself into me. 

The twinges of pain caused me to cry out making Shannon fill my mouth with his cock once again. 

As I finally became used to the feeling of Jared inside me after he so ruthlessly shoved himself inside me, I was able to once again concentrate on Shannon.

His hands gripped my head harder than before and instead of me bobbing my head down his length as before, he was thrusting himself in and out of my mouth in time with Jared. 

I moaned with Shannon's cock throbbing deliciously in my mouth while Jared circled his hips hitting the sweet spot within me as I felt a second wave of orgasm approach me. 

I removed Shannon's cock from my mouth so that I could beg for relief. 

"Please Jared let me cum"

"Mmm." He groaned. "You're asking the wrong brother."

"Shan- Mmm. Can I please cum?"

"I don't know Baby Girl." He replied breathlessly shoving his cock in my mouth for a moment more. "Have you learned your lesson?"

I moved him from my mouth to answer. 

"Yes. Mmm. Please... Fuck. Let me cum Shannon"

"Cum for us Baby Girl"

My walls clinched around Jared's prick as I came for them causing Jared to moan and curse God behind me. 

"That's my girl" he groaned slowing his pace. 

"Turn around and lie down on your back" 

I was now facing Shannon who was kneeling between my thighs stroking himself. 

"You ready for me Baby Girl?"

"Mmm yes Sir" I said with a grin

He slid himself slowly between my folds allowing me to adjust to him unlike his brother did. 

He was thicker than I was used to and when he began to thrust slowly I winced a bit at the feel of him. 

"Fuck Baby Girl you're tight. Mmm"

He quickened his pace as Jared rubbed the tip of his dick across my lips and instinctively I opened my mouth to take him all in. 

Shannon leaned over me bracing himself with his powerful arms at my sides as he continued to pound himself deeper. 

Jared began thrusting himself into my mouth hitting the back of my throat as I struggled to breathe. 

Shannon began to tease and suck at my breasts as he continued his work urging me ever closer to a third orgasm. 

He pulled out slowly and laid down on his back reaching out for me. 

"C'mere and ride me Baby Girl."

I straddled him quickly as Jared moved to stand next to us at the side of the bed. 

I had impaled myself on the strong man beneath me as I took Jared in to my mouth once more. 

I rocked my hips in time with Jared's throat fucking, moaning at the sensations between my legs. 

Jared sensed that I was close by the change in my rhythm and moans. 

"Cum on his cock Pretty Girl."

I let go for a third time milking Shannon's cock begging for him to release with me. 

As I came, Jared came with me letting his seed shoot in gratifying short spurts down my throat. 

I swallowed hard as Shannon guided me off of him. 

"Open your mouth" he commanded 

I opened my mouth for him and began to lick the vein that ran down the under side of his cock as he stroked himself to climax on my tongue. 

"Shit" he grunted as he finished off finally. 

I swallowed again and cleaned him off with my lips and tongue as he brushed hairs from my face. 

"Fuck you're beautiful right now." He said catching his breath. 

\--------------------

We made our way under the covers, still undressed as I laid down between them spooning with Shannon and facing Jared. 

Shannon released his hold around my waist and began to wiggle out of our bed. 

"You can stay Shan." Jared reassured him. "We haven't started round two yet"

Shannon smiled and cuddled back up to me kissing me once more as I reached my hand down to Jared's hardness yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments, suggestions and requests are always welcome. :)


End file.
